Merry Christmas Kimmie
by Ace Ian Combat
Summary: For the last five years, Kim's cousin Rachel, who usually spends Christmas with them, hasn't been around to share it with them. Well, there was that one time... Now Rachel has had enough. She's gonna see her cousins and family any way she can.


Merry Christmas Kimmie

Well, this is a one shot I just had to get rid of. It's been here since Christmas... of 2004 and it's driving me insane. Another alternate universe. This will be about 3 chapters I think.

Disclaimer- I don't own K.P. and Co.

Summary: For the last five years, Kim's cousin Rachel, who usually spends Christmas with them, hasn't been around to share it with them. Well, there was that one time... Now Rachel has had enough. She's gonna see her cousins and family any way she can.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I.

Kim Possible lazily watched snowflakes drift down outside, forming iridescent spirals. Banks of snow were already piled high, and the ice and snow mix continued its assault. Sipping her hot chocolate out of a thick, sturdy mug, Kim chanced a glance at the twins, both of whom were spellbound by a new interactive TV game, Villainous Smack Down. For once Jim and Tim weren't mixing or blowing anything up, a rare occasion in the Possible household where stuff from the Space Center was just laying around. Kim silently chuckled as she remembered herself building a heat shield when she was their age, then eyed her father. He never told anyone, but she knew; those generic heat shields he used had been based off the one she made. Why he used those was beyond her comprehension. She knew he took it since the day that one summer she had searched for it in her closet and found it missing.

Watching her, Kim's mother snuggled down onto the couch next to her. To see her daughter able to be a normal teen with no extra pressures was a rare treat that she relished. Mrs. Dr. Possible idly swirled the marshmallows around in her mug, leaving trails of white against the dark brown cocoa. Sitting on her legs, Mrs. Dr. P. nudged her daughter, then gave Kim a mischievous grin. Mrs. Dr. P. tilted her head to her sons, and Kim, catching on, quickly stood up and followed her mom into the kitchen. James watched with amusement as the two redheaded spitfires scooped out two cups of ice and stealthily made their way across the den. The twins had just started the game, and were arguing over who was going to be which character. Quickly stepping in before it turned into a wrestling match, mother and daughter yanked on the twins' collars and poured the cups down their backs. Squeals of outrage swept through the house, and the two redheads burst out in mirthful laughter. James's mouth was twitching, then he too chuckled to his heart's content. Soon the twins joined in, and the Possible clan was enjoying themselves more than they knew.

James himself was watching the rest of his family over his paper, from his redheaded wife to his green-eyed daughter to two brown-haired boys who might as well have been little clones of him except for their icy blue eyes, compliments of their mother. For the boys to take that prank without planning retribution was astounding. James guessed it was the spirit of Christmas in the air. Jim and Tim had once again done the outside decorations, while his wife and Kim worked on the indoors ones. James had followed Kim around the house, yanking down mistletoe when it suited him. Some he left up though, just so he could catch his wife by surprise. That was left up resided in the living room, the kitchen, and the hall, hanging with red ribbons dangling down. There was also one right above the front door; James let his daughter have that for herself and Ron. James stifled his laugh as he watched his thirteen year old boys edge around the mistletoe and dash into the kitchen to get their own steaming mugs of hot chocolate. James sipped from his own mug as he eyed Nana sitting down to her sewing. He hoped it wasn't a sun dress, Kim wouldn't take to any more of those. Her closet was nearly bursting with them and the clothes she actually wore. About the only time he could remember her wearing one was when she went to Pre-K and just this summer on a balmy day for a date with Ron. Speaking of Ron, where was he? Usually he was here by now. James glanced at his watch, then shrugged. He knew Ron would be here, when was open for speculation.

II.

"C'mon Rufus, lift with your legs!" Ron encouraged, struggling as his knees began to buckle. Rufus valiantly did his best, but it wasn't enough. Squeaking and chattering, Rufus expressed his sapping strength.

"Hnk! Down now! Weak! Hnk!" urged Rufus, his grip on the package beginning to slip. Ron carefully set the package down; he'd worked too hard for it to break now. Wiping off his sweat, which was odd for him to have in December in Middleton, Ron looked down at his trusted companion. Rufus glared angrily at him, and gave the tiniest sense of a growl.

"Oh come on, Rufus, you've got to help me. Please," Ron pleaded, giving Rufus his kitty eyes. Rufus stared at him, and Ron thought he'd given in, but then Rufus turned his back to his owner. "Perhaps a gigantic naco might..." Ron was silenced as Rufus pursed his lips shut.

"Hnk! No bribe and no help! Hnk! Final! Get help father! Hnk!" Rufus chattered, crossing his diminutive arms. Ron sighed, he'd wanted to do this on his own, but he'd enlisted the little guy's help early on. Ron hid his grin as an idea crossed his mind.

"Look buddy, the sooner we get this into the car the sooner we can get over to Kim's and have eggnog," stated Ron, stretching his arms. Rufus glowered reproachfully once more at Ron for putting him in this position, then gave the box a good tug to show he was in. "I'll make sure you get double the eggnog buddy. And if Kim likes what's in here, which I'm pretty sure she will, then I'm sure she'll agree with me." Rufus refused to look at him, and placed his hands under the box. Ron sighed, this was as close as he was going to get acknowledgment from the little guy until after the eggnog. Struggling with the box once more, Ron managed to get it into his new naco-funded car. "C'mon Rufus, we gotta get to Kim's before she notices we aren't there."

III.

"Where is Ron?" Kim asked, gazing out the window as the heavy snow kept falling. She gasped as she felt someone spin her around and give her a huge kiss right on the lips.

"Right here Kimbo!" replied Ron enthusiastically. Kim laughed as Rufus popped up out of Ron's pocket and gave her a wave. Ron noticed the twins giving him curious looks, and he tilted his head towards the garage. Grinning, the two scampered off while Kim was momentarily distracted with Rufus. Ron gave a little smirk; those two offering to help sure had made things easier.


End file.
